


Gabi's Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi writes a song while Mr. Flores tried to work on his violin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gabi's Song

Gabi began to play on her guitar

Mr. Flores hummed a tune

Mr. Flores pulled out a violin and started to play it

Suddenly he hears a voice whistling

Mr. Flores said "What the-!?"

It was Mariposa

Mr. Flores continued to play his violin

Gabi played her guitar until she hears a thunder crashing

Gabi said "Oh no"

Crows fly past Gabi and Mariposa

Oscura appears behind them

Instead of screaming, Gabi and Mariposa began to dance

Mr. Flores was about to play but hears laughing

Mr. Flores said "That's it!"

Mr. Flores walked out of his apartment

Gabi grabs Mr. Flores' hand and they began to dance

Oscura and Mariposa laughed

Gabi, Mariposa, Oscura and Mr. Flores jumped in rainy puddles

But Mariposa, Gabi, Oscura and Mr. Flores sneezed

Cut to Gabi, Mariposa, Oscura and Mr. Flores in bed

Gabi, Mariposa and Oscura sanged ~La la la la-~

Mr. Flores said "Will you keep it down I'm trying to sleep!!"

The End


End file.
